Raising Lucy
by lunalovemegood
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are enjoying their romantic day off together; when they suddenly receive a call from their daughter's pre-school, interrupting their big day out.


**Title:** Raising Lucy

**Summary:** Blaine and Sebastian are enjoying their romantic day off together, when they suddenly receive a call from their daughter's pre-school.

**Word count:** 3,922

**Warnings:** Some brief language (Sebastian gets a bit overly-sassy towards the end.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either of the main characters, they're both property of RIB and Co.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic on this website, and it's my first little Seblaine story; it'd been sitting on my computer for ages and I finally decided to finish it up today. It definitely ended up being a bit longer than I expected, but oh well. Just don't be too hard on me, and enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning my little flower," Blaine cooed to the little body laying underneath the mountain of teddy bears and stuffed giraffes, "It's time to wake up and go to school, baby."

Finally the pile of stuffed animals stirred as a sprightly little head of wild, raven curls made its appearance.

"Daddy, I'm a big girl not a baby." Little Lucy said sassily; Blaine smirked as he recognized yet another of the non-physical characteristics she'd earned from her father, Sebastian.

"Well, ok then since you're such a big girl today Lucy May, I guess I don't have to make you breakfast or buy Disney princess dolls and Hello Kitty coloring books for you anymore." Blaine said, knowing that two could easily play the "big girl" game, even if one of the players was a twenty-five year old man.

"No! But Daddy I don't know how to make choco chip mancakes!" Lucy responded; her eyes widened as if the father-daughter duo had never performed this little battle of theirs. The little girl was getting sassier each waking day, and Blaine was beginning to run out of equally sassy retorts. The man loved his little daisy with all of his heart, but he was beginning to miss the early days when things were simpler and he didn't have to constantly make empty threats to get the toddler to eat all of her peas.

Blaine merely giggled in response at his daughter's mistake, and reached his hand further down into the pile of animals, searching for a tiny, tanned little hand to pull-out of the avalanche.

"Ok then big girl, I'll make you your favorite breakfast," Blaine grinned ear-to-ear, as he lifted the little girl out of her crumpled Disney princess bedspread, and into his strong arms. Blaine had won this little battle, despite what Lucy may think; he had practically mastered the art of getting the little girl out of bed.

Before even arriving in the kitchen, Blaine's nose was greeted instantly by the smell of something burning. The man hadn't even began the morning's cooking, and realized that it was Sebastian attempting to make his family breakfast. Sebastian had tried several times, in vain, to make Blaine breakfast since they began their relationship; of course the food always ended up being too watery, too dry, or burnt to a crisp, but Blaine had learned to keep his mouth shut. Although the result wasn't too fabulous, or edible, Sebastian meant well.

Then of course, the sharp scent accompanying the burning food was followed by a loud chorus of curses falling freely out of his husband's mouth. Blaine quickened his pace to the kitchen, and began imagining Sebastian rushing about the room, sweating over a cookbook, and spilling everything in sight; the image was enough to garner a small chuckle under his breath.

"What's that smell, Daddy?" Lucy asked, her curious eyes searched her father's face for some sort of answer. Her nose wrinkled and her eyebrows became knitted together at the unpleasant odor filling their house.

"Well baby, it would appear your father attempted to surprise us with breakfast today." Blaine sighed, hugging the girl closer to his chest.

"Again? But daddy, his choco chip mancakes suck."

"Lucy May Anderson-Smythe, where did you hear that word?" Blaine asked, now he too was frowning, already knowing the answer. Ever since the couple heard the news that their carefully-selected surrogate had taken to the procedure, Blaine had worked tirelessly to lessen his colorful use of language. He'd also tried with all of his might to get Sebastian to change his damns to darns and his shits to shoots; it had worked, sort of.

"It's Dad's fault, Daddy." Lucy replied hanging her head low from the use of her full name. Blaine just shook his head and realized that if it hadn't been Sebastian, then it probably would've been one of the lackluster new programs on Disney channel. It wasn't even that "sucks" was such a horrible word, it was more of the fact that his little girl was practically three years old going on twenty-five.

"Well then, you'll just have to remind me to get you earplugs for when Dad and Daddy are watching the American Idol results show. Also, be nice about your father's cooking; he may not be very good at it, but he tries really hard because he loves us so very, very much. Be thankful for that, little Lucy."

Once the two finally reached the battleground, Blaine set the little girl on the hardwood floor and swiftly reached for the knob on the stove; much to the surprise of the taller man, who was now huddled over a giant puddle of chocolate chip pancake batter on the floor.

"Oh, I see you two are finally up and at 'em." Sebastian said looking away from the task at hand, and trying unsuccessfully to soak up the gooey mess with a paper towel.

"Remind me why I let you near the kitchen, again?" Blaine smirked at his husband's attempts to rectify the current problem covering three-quarters of their kitchen.

"Because you think I look sexy when I cook for you?" Sebastian ventured a guess in his best, playful tone.

"Yes because all of the sweat you've gathered from sprinting around the kitchen like a madman, dripping into a watery bowl of pasta is just as sexy as it gets," Blaine answered, leaning casually against the only spotless area of the kitchen counter, "That just gets me all hot and bothered, obviously."

"Oh behave yourself, you animal, our daughter is in the room." Sebastian gasped dramatically. The taller man had finally managed to wipe up all of the chocolate chip pancake batter away just in time for Blaine to swoop down and plant a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. This sort of playful routine was comfortable for them, and as normal for them as brushing their teeth after breakfast. There were a lot of things Lucy had deprived them of since her birth, but their love and playful attitudes towards each other weren't some of those things.

Once Lucy had covered her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her fathers' little display, and Blaine had finally taken over the morning's festivities; the small family sat together at their white oak kitchen table eating their breakfast together just like every other morning. Blaine inquired about what Lucy wanted to wear to school for the day, Sebastian talked about the new band their friend Roger was in, and Lucy repeated a schoolyard joke her friend Maggie had told her during recess the day before much to the delight of her fathers.

Once the family finished breakfast, cleared the table, and prepared the small girl for school, Blaine allowed her to watch a Dora re-run on T.V. until it was time for her to go to school. The man took this as his queue to retreat to the master-bedroom to ready himself for the day ahead. He waltzed into the bathroom to find his husband changing out of his pancake stained pajamas; he grabbed his waist from behind and planted a kiss to the back of the taller man's slender neck.

"Hello stranger." Sebastian whispered in a low voice, leaning into the embrace.

"Long time no see," The two stood together in the bathroom, huddled close in the rare silence of the morning rush, "I wish I could stay with you like this forever, but unfortunately those sopranos aren't going to learn their parts themselves."

Sebastian licked his lips the sly smile growing on his face, and turned around to face the other man, "I have an idea, how about you call in sick, take our flower to school, come back and spend a little time in the shower with me. Then we can paint the town naughty together like old times."

"That's one tempting offer I'm definitely considering; you're one persuading salesman, mister." Blaine replied. He brushed his lips against his husband's before planting a searing kiss.

"You're one easy customer if you ask me," Sebastian grinned, pulling away from the kiss.

Blaine's eyebrows lifted as he rose onto his tiptoes to whisper into the other man's ear, "Well I'm certainly buying what you're selling."

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian were quietly lounging in their favorite bakery, a quirky little hole in the wall shaded by the neighboring art museum's towering abstract sculptures; munching on a fatty-rich, feast of delicate croissants and red velvet cupcakes and enjoying a particularly feisty game of footsy.

These rare moments of solitude shared between the two had lessened considerably since the birth of Lucy; whose birth had radically shifted the dynamic of the Anderson-Smythe household. No more were the late-night frantic, needy kisses on the couch during a particularly bad HBO B-movie marathon or the spontaneous visits to acoustic concerts in grimy club venues. Late-nights were traded in for early mornings and concerts were swapped for story-time. It was definitely a radical shift, but the change wasn't unpleasant or unwelcomed by any means; the two loved their little gift even if she drew on the walls or kept them up at all hours of the night.

Suddenly, the curly-haired man's phone lit-up and buzzed with the words "Bean Sprout Academy" flashing in bold, white lettering.

"Hello?" Blaine asked, as worry began to etch his usually gleeful features.

"Hello I am speaking to Mr. Blaine Anderson-Smythe, I presume?" A female voice answered, Blaine had heard that voice only a few times in his dealings with the prestigious pre-school, but he instantly knew it was the principal, Miss Carlyle; a tall woman with a constantly up-turned nose, a tightly pulled-back bun of gray hair, and an icy interior to match.

"Yes this is him. May I ask why you're calling? If it's about the bake-sale, I already told Miss Kylie that my husband and I would be there with bells on and cradling a carrot cake as if our lives depended on it."

"No, sir, it's actually about your daughter Lucy, I was wondering if I could see you or your husband in my office sometime before the day is out?" Miss Carlyle replied, her icy and calm voice suggested that the question wasn't a request, but rather a command.

A foot suddenly began to creep up Blaine's leg, and a devious smirk spread across the opposite man's face, "Um, I-I," Blaine's end of the line became quiet as he shot a quick glare in Sebastian's direction and mouthed _It's about YOUR daughter_, hoping to quiet Sebastian's raging hormones for a second. Sebastian just stared back and gave a sly chuckle in response, the corner of his eyes crinkling and his pearly whites positively gleaming.

"Sir, are you still there?" Miss Carlyle's stern voice on the other line reminded him there were more important things than Sebastian's foot sliding gracefully up the side of his thigh; like the current welfare of their three year old daughter.

"Yes, yes, sorry about that. Well I'm actually with my husband right now, and Lucy's welfare is the most important thing to us right now, so we'll make sure to be there as soon as possible."

Sebastian suddenly seemed to get the hint, and abruptly dropped his foot to the turquoise tiled floor (although, still taking the opportunity to graze the rest of Blaine's leg on the way down). Blaine had been a little bit more reserved in public after Lucy's birth, but he was never one to turn down a curious foot creeping up his thigh, even if he was in the middle of a phone call; he instantly knew something wasn't right.

Blaine jumped from his wooden chair with a start and put his navy pea coat on in one fluid motion, wasting barely a second to toss a few spare bills on the vacated counter nearby; he sprinted out of the quirky bakery and into the chilling air of February, Sebastian hot on his heels.

* * *

Little Lucy Anderson sat picking at the large hole forming in the knee of her black tights; her raven waves fell in her face as she remained concentrated on the small threads, completely oblivious to the arrival of her two fathers in the principal's office.

Mrs. Carlyle rose from her plush, padded chair; her lips were pursed in a permanent grimace and her bun seemed even more severe than usual,

"Come in Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Smythe, we have a great deal to talk about. Go on and have a seat, please." A thinly plucked, silver eyebrow raised in disapproval of the two men who stood before her, disheveled and rosy-cheeked from the long sprint through the pre-school's labyrinth-like hallways. Sebastian was sure if they had spent another minute running through the maze of classrooms and toddlers, David Bowie was going to appear in his tightest pair of pants with a rag-tag group of goblin puppets.

"Daddies?" Lucy looked up from her damaged tights to see her two dads standing together in the lavish, over-stuffed office with worried expressions on their faces.

"Yes baby, we're here, little darling." Sebastian cooed as he lifted his daughter from her chair and switched places with her; the little girl was now sitting comfortably in her father's lap and she leaned back grasping tightly onto one of his thin, long fingers. Sebastian looked up into the hardened gaze of Miss Carlyle and said, "We're sorry for being a bit tardy, my husband and I were just on a date half-way across town when you called."

"Any later, Mr. Anderson-Smythe and I would've been buried in the ground," Miss Carylyle said, her snarky comment was masked by her usual calm, steely tone. Her blank facial expression did not even show a sign of faltering. Now Sebastian remembered exactly why he hated coming to this school, everything was so condescending and snooty: the headmaster, the teachers, the interior decorating, the lavish school lunches, and hell even the faces of the paper people chain Lucy brought home from art class had an arrogant look about them.

"Well maybe if you do-," Sebastian started, already furious with the severe woman, but was quickly interrupted by his apologetic husband.

"Miss Carlyle, my husband is nothing but apologetic, I assure you. Now can we move onto why our daughter is in your office?" Blaine said, shooting his fuming husband a quick glare.

"Well it would appear your daughter Lucy, got into a bit of a scuff with a boy in her class today during snack time."

"Is that all?" Sebastian asked, his lips pursed together in a deep-set frown.

"No, you didn't let me finish. According to Miss Kylie, Lucy bit and pushed Tommy Cooper to the floor and proceeded to sit on top of him and ate the rest of his snack. That sort of disruptive behavior is frowned upon here at Bean Sprout Academy." The cold woman clasped her hands together, and was now sitting perfectly straight in her chair as if an invisible book were balancing on her head.

"What's the big deal? Are you going to punish her because she ate a kid's graham crackers and finished off his juice box? I'm honestly failing to see the point here, Ma'am."

"You see, Miss Carlyle, I realize our daughter is a bit, well, feisty at times, but she would never do that sort of thing to another child." Blaine interrupted, attempting to stop the other man from doing any more damage than he already had.

"If I had a dollar for every parent that said that, we'd have five indoor swimming pools at this school. Your daughter brought harm upon another student, and we have a strict no-violence policy. I'm willing to let her off this time, but if it happens again," Miss Carlyle's eyebrow quirked again, and her lips pursed tightly together, "we're going to have to ask her to leave."

Blaine's eyes widened and he turned to look at Sebastian, whose expression remained unchanged and unrestrained. Despite the cold woman's quips and the fact that Lucy was the sassiest three year old currently walking the planet, Blaine and Sebastian had taught their daughter that biting people wasn't exactly socially acceptable. Something seemed a bit off.

"Well how about that. We seem to be getting only what you've _heard_, miss. I think we should ask our own daughter to explain what happened with little Tommy Cooper." Sebastian snapped, he was really at his breaking point. If this woman dared to say one more snarky thing, Sebastian was going to rip that obnoxiously tight bun off the back of her head, _Bad Girls Club_ style.

"Very well then, Mr. Anderson-Smythe."

"Honey, could you tell Miss Carlyle why you bit and pushed Tommy, and ate the rest of his snack?" Blaine cooed at his daughter, hoping to coax an answer out of her. He leaned over and took her free hand, and pressed a chaste peck to her temple.

"Daddy, he wasn't very nice to me, he said mean things to me." Her large grin waned into a slight frown.

"Like what, my little flower?"

"I told him that I have two daddies, and he said that having two daddies was gross and wrong. He said that you have cooties. I told him that you didn't have cooties, but he just said that I had cooties too and that he didn't want to be near me," She sighed, "So I bit him."

"Why didn't you just tell your teacher that Tommy was being mean to you?"

"But Daddy, she didn't believe me! Then Tommy got meaner and pushed me hard, so I pushed him down and sat on him and ate the rest of his snack. Miss Kylie was mad at me too." As Lucy got more and more into her story, her arms flailed about dramatically; it was obvious she'd inherited her love of theatrics from both of her fathers.

Then suddenly it all made sense to Blaine. Lucy wasn't mean or vindictive, sassy yes, but not mean-spirited. Little Tommy Cooper wasn't born to be hateful either, here he was at a mere four years old, too young to have any real opinions on the world, being pumped full of hatred by his ignorant parents. No matter how successful or beautiful or talented Lucy grew to be, some people would judge and dismiss her throughout her entire life simply because she was raised by two happily married men; none of her wonderful characteristics could change that, the judgment would always be there. While Blaine could accept that fact, he couldn't accept the fact that the judging had started so young, and in the last place he expected.

"Well Miss Carlyle, I believe we've heard enough of the little girl's testimony, so I'm going to cut to the chase: our daughter was verbally and physically bullied by Tommy Cooper because she has two fathers and a member of your prestigious staff failed to do anything about it. I expect you to do something about it and apologize." Blaine fired at the woman.

"Well there's not much I can do about it, and I shouldn't have to apologize for this, your daughter brought more physical harm upon the other student and I was merely policing the situation. This is a pre-school, Tommy was merely rough-housing with Lucy, and she obviously took it the wrong way. I can send your daughter back to class without any repercussions, but that's it." Miss Carlyle rose from her chair, and condescendingly placed her arms over her chest.

"Then there's not much more we need to discuss as a group, Blaine, take Lucy out to the hallway for a few; I'll catch up with you. Now I'm just going to share a few choice words with our favorite headmaster," Sebastian rose from his seat, releasing his daughter's hand and not taking his eyes off the steely witch of a woman; he waited patiently until the two left the room until he unleashed his tirade.

"Now listen here, you old bat, nobody talks to me or my husband like you just did. We have it hard enough as it is raising a little girl together in a world like this, and having little snot-nosed shits like Tommy Cooper running around calling her names in pre-school doesn't make it any easier. You're lucky Blaine and I both were here otherwise I would've snatched that gross skunk laying on the back of your head clean off." His hands were tightly clenching the edge of the mahogany desk as he raved, and once again the woman's expression remained blank and unchanged.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, sir. Your daughter was the instigator in this situation, and I hope you can learn to see that and be able to live with the choice you made."

"What choice are you referring to; the choice to not flip this whole school upside down and turn it into a J. Crew store? I dare you to say it, say it just like everyone else does." Sebastian was sneering, he was so disgusted by this woman he couldn't even be bothered to look into her eyes without getting sick all over her last-season Christian Louboutin knock-offs.

"The choice you made to engage in relationships with men. If you leave my office now, we can forget this conversation ever happened and your daughter can still remain here at Bean Sprout Academy, with no marks on her record." Miss Carlyle sauntered over to the giant oak door and waited for the tall man to finally take the hint leave her office.

"Well if that's how it is, then I don't think I want my daughter to go to this school anymore. You can tell Miss Kylie there'll be one less cake at the bake sale, and you can take your caviar and your fancy little automatic flushing kiddie toilets and shove them up your frigid ass." Sebastian stormed out of the office dramatically, and made sure to slam the door behind him.

The brunette searched around frantically until he saw Blaine and Lucy standing near a large arts and craft display case, where Lucy was happily chatting with her daddy about her favorite drawings on display behind the spotless glass.

Blaine noticed his husbands' arrival and raced towards him, desperate to know what had been exchanged between the two adults, "What did you say to her?"

"Babe, you'll be happy to know I told her where she could stick her fake Louboutins, and that the bake sale is going to be left with one less cake." Sebastian smirked, feeling satisfied with himself.

"You certainly showed her." Blaine replied teasingly. The two began walking side-by-side towards their favorite little girl and their hands naturally intertwined between the two of them, just as they had for all of these years.

"That I certainly did." Sebastian said quietly, comfortably craning his neck around to place a soft kiss on the other man's lips.

"Ew dad!" Lucy cried at the sight, placing her hands over her eyes at the sight of her two dad's shared kiss. The two men broke away from their kiss and simply smiled, staring happily into the other's eyes.

As the three walked out of Bean Sprout Academy together that afternoon, Blaine realized that while the world may not be as accepting of what he and Sebastian shared; he knew that as long as he had his little princess and his prince charming, nothing else in the entire universe could knock him down.


End file.
